Returned Home
by Ouatu Yuuki
Summary: Suki has been dead for nine years to the village of Konohagakure. But what if she really wasn't dead? What if it was all a plan to disappear from the village and never be searched for? What will Kakashi think? KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just randomly popped into my head one night. Decided to post it here. Review if you'd like. Enjoy :3 **

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only thing I own is my character Suki **

* * *

><p>I stared at the gates to my home. I stared but dared not to enter. What would I say? I thought to myself. I'm supposed to be dead. But here I am. What would he say? Thoughts of my silver haired jonin circled around my mind. Would he recognize me? Would he ignore me? I sighed and made up my mind. I breathed in deeply got my papers out and jumped down to the gates. "State your name and bus- Suki-san." I looked over and showed my papers. "What are you? You're supposed to be dead." I smiled weakly. "I got tired of being dead." I took my papers and walked straight to the Hokage tower.<p>

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard a familiar voice say. I entered the room the Hokage's eyes widened. "Suki what? You're supposed to be dead. Your teammates." She paused and started at me not knowing what to say. I stared at Tsunade and sighed. "I left. I faked my death and left." "But why?" I thought for a second and all I saw was flashes of the massacre. My best friend dying right in front of my eyes and nothing I could do to save her. "I couldn't bear with the sadness any longer and I knew my father wouldn't let me go willingly." Tsunade looked at me. She stayed quiet for what felt like forever. "What made you come back?"

I stared at her and thought of my reason. "Kurenai found me actually." She looked at me and waited for me to go on. "She found me and told me how Asu nii has been. How he's still sad to this day, and also about Konohamau. Fisety kid he is." I paused and thought of Kakashi. "She even mentioned Kakashi. He seemed to not be over me being dead. How she can see how sad he is whenever this day comes around. I never expected me of all people would make Kakashi feel that way. I always thought he hated me. That he'd always wanted me one." Actually I knew why he'd act that way. There was a sudden knock on the door.

I sensed it way before they entered the gates for the tower. "In a second." Tsunade stared at me as if asking if I'm ready to see my nii san after eight years. "Kurenai knows. She's the one who convinced me to come. I'm ready to get the beating of a lifetime." I chuckled lightly and Tsunade nodded while Shizune looked at me in awe. "Come in." Tsunade said and the door opened. "You know my team is going to have my ass if I'm not at that Barbeque place on time. You've met Ino. I don't know what's the big-" He stared at me for a second and turned back to Kurenai. He looked back at me and walked towards me. He pinched himself and slapped himself. I chuckled and did what any younger sister would do seeing their older brother after eight years. I hugged him. "Nii san." He hesitated at first and then he hugged me back.

What felt like forever he pulled me away and he stared at me. "Look at you. Wait I thought you were dead. Kakashi brought home a body eight years ago." "Tricky replacement jutsu I learned." He looked at me and suddenly his aura changed. "ARE YOU CRAZY! FOR NINE YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! KAKASHI EVEN-" I hugged him to calm him down and I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry I just couldn't take it being here. Tou san wouldn't let me leave so I found another way out. I'm sorry for leaving, but here I am back and safe." He stared at me and hugged me again. "What made you come back?" I chuckled. "Your pretty little birdy found me on her last mission. Convinced me to come back. With a little help from the cute Hyuga." He smiled and hugged me tighter. "Thank kami! I've missed you. Now that I know you're alive. It's like my life's complete. Wait till you meet Konohamaru." I smiled thinking of my other brother's son. "I heard he's a hand full." Asu nii laughed. "Of course then again he has us as his Oji and Oba san." I elbowed him in the gut instinctively at his joke. "Excuse me. I wasn't a handful Mr. Twelve Guardian Ninja." I chuckled as I watched my brother blush. "Get out of my office for this mushy family stuff I have work to tend to. COME IN!" Tsunade shouted and I barely noticed chakara emitting from outside the door.

"Tsunade sama here is my report-" He stopped talking the moment he laid eyes on me. I blushed at the way he was staring. I would've punched him for the look, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so. He walked up to me and touched my face as if I wasn't really here. "Suki." I was going to put my hand up to touch his hand but suddenly a fist came down and hit Kakashi hard. "DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!" I looked at ASu nii and back at the poor helpless Kakashi. Suddenly I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop laughing at the sight. "Nii san how I've missed you so." I clutched my stomach not stopping my laughter at what had just happened. "Kakashi you are a bigger dope now than when you were back when I was in the village.

He got up and brushed off my comment as if I never said it. He walked pass me and handed the report to Tsunade and left without a word. It made me stop laughing for a moment. I was curious in his behavior. I touched the cheek he had touched when he walked in. I closed my eyes and remembered him chasing after me that one faithful mission. That mission he believed I died in.

"Suki you must accompany me to meet my-" Then Asu nii stopped talking and stayed in thought. "Never mind maybe you're not ready to meet them yet." I laughed. "How bad can they be?" "Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi," I imagined a little Shikaku, a girl Inoichi, and a shorter version of Chouza and shuddered. "Maybe I will need some time to prepare myself." I turned to Tsunade. "We still need to discuss my rank and where I will be staying." She looked at me shocked. "Asuma you can catch up with your sister later. I need to discuss this with her alone. Shizune you should go too."

Once everyone left Tsunade opened her drawer and pulled out my file. I looked at her questionably and she smiled. "These were here when I took the position as Hokage. I guess your tou san never stopped thinking of you. So I thought I should leave them here." I smiled thinking of my tou san, and how I must've caused him some heartache. I sighed and then Tsunade opened my folder. "Say's here you are just as gifted as Kakashi." "I'm actually a bit more gifted as you can see."Tsunade checked and chuckled slightly. "So that must be the reason for why you don't believe in him being sad you were dead." I sighed thinking of him again.

"Well you were top jonin the year you supposedly died. It states here you were asked several times to be Anbu but you refused." I smiled. "I thought maybe Kakashi needed something he could be proud of. I would've taken his captain title if I wanted to, but see I was nice and refused." Tsunade flipped through the papers and she looked up at me. "Quite the accomplished medic nin." I crossed my arms and thought about my friend. "You've gotten to the point were you can immediately put your body in recovery mode even in action, but when you "died" sources say it was as if you couldn't heal yourself at all. Why is that?" "As I've stated before I had placed a replacement jutsu and that wasn't me dead." Tsunade looked up at me and tapped her finger. "Oh is that so then what was it that was in your place? Which I am certain the body was never to be found. What is said here is that Kakashi had retrieved it but some other forces took it and disposed of it before he had entered the village." I closed my eyes and went on. "It was the ninja I had killed. I needed a dead body so I took the closest one to me. The other question is also simple. I changed my appearance to the ninja I had killed stole "My" body and then I burned it in the forest far away from the village"  
>"That explains that. And Kakashi? He must've not let you go without a fight." I laughed. "As I said I am a bit more gifted then he was. I can easily trick him. Tsunade jotted down some more notes and she looked up at me. "Well I've decided your talent's will surely be needed in this village. So either I assign you a partner of the same level or I offer you the same offer you've been given before on becoming Anbu." I thought about it for a bit and then I looked at Tsunade. "Which will I have housing with? And is the pay any different?" Tsunade chuckled. "Both are the same benefits, except if you accept the Anbu offer you'll be paid more." I scratched my head and thought of the work I'd have to do. "I'm a bit rusty so partner it is." Tsunade nodded and opened another drawer. "Here's the key to an apartment next to your partner." I looked at her confused as to why she had a key to apartment in the same drawer in my files were in.<p>

Tsunade smiled as she handed me the key. "Your father never believed you died. He knew you were too strong to go down so easily. He had made plans for your return. Whenever you were going to come back." I took the key and thought of my tou san. "Silly man he was." I took the keys and Tsunade slipped a note to me. "Here is your address. The place is furnished so no need to bother with that." I nodded and bowed. "Thank you Tsunade sama." "Since when do you use formalities?" I chuckled. "I can grow up you know." I left the office immediately not wanting to explain myself anymore.

I walked down the streets slowly walking to my destination. Though it was fairly close to the Hokage tower I decided it seemed fit to take my time getting to my apartment. "Asuma Sensei. Seriously how long are you going to cover your relationship up with Kurenai sensei? This little game is tiring." I hid quickly still watching the kids torturing my nii san. "Troublesome woman you are the one that's tiring." *WHACK* I giggled seeing such a couple between those to. "Shikamaru, Haven't you learned." I looked at the other kid and smiled remembering Chouza san. I chuckled at the similarities. He seems like the only one I would tolerate. They began to talk amongst themselves so I decided to leave them be. I could meet them some other time.

I got to my apartment and opened my door. I smiled. It was medium sized and well kept. "That's my tou san." "He was quite a remarkable person. You know for someone who strongly believed you were still alive. "I turned around to find my door open with the silver haired jonin in my doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Kakashi I can-" He touched my face the same way he did back in the office. "It really is you." I closed my eyes and sighed. I lifted my hand to Kakashi's. "Why'd you leave? Why'd you go and kill yourself?" He took his hand away and I opened my eyes. "What do you expect? I watched my best friend die in front of my face and I couldn't do a thing about it because goddamn Itachi placed me in a genjutsu to keep me from saving her! If I didn't fake my death how could I have left this damn village!" "Damn village? Excuse me but I lost a friend way before you and-" "YOU HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HIM BUT YOU DIDN'T" I put my hands up to my mouth hoping I didn't just say what I had just said. Kakashi's eye glossed over and his aura changed. "I did try to save him." "Kakashi I didn't mean to say-" "Shut up." He turned around and walked to the door. "Yeah I could've saved him, but there was a thing called a boulder in the way that my thirteen year old self couldn't lift." He turned around and glared at me. "I even had a chance saving you. I thought I had lost you. Lost probably the best thing to ever enter my life. The girl who was the annoyance of my life, but also the one who changed my life further." He opened the door and stepped out. "Now I wish you had really died that day. Would've saved me the regret of loving you." He shut the door. I fell to my knees and stared at the door. "Regret?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thought maybe I should mix it up a bit and actually write in a different POV. :3 Hopefully y'all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi POV<p>

I walked out of Tsunade's office as quickly as possible. She's back. No she can't be. That couldn't be her in that office. I shook my head and walked down the street. I pulled out my copy of Icha Icha and stuffed my nose into the vulgar romance. "Did you hear the news?" "What?" "Sarutobi Suki is alive." "What? Sandaime's daughter? She was pronounced dead years ago." I shook my head and jumped onto the rooftops not wanting to hear her name. "OH KAKASHI! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?" I looked down at Gai and sighed. I put my book back into my pocket and jumped down.

"What is it Gai?" Gai smiled. "Suki chan is alive! I heard it from the merchant down the road. Can you believe it? I could finally thank her for saving me that day." He started crying cuing my exit. "I don't know what you are talking about, but look I've got to meet with a team. So Ja." I quickly poofed away. I made it to my apartment and sat down. "Why must I be plagued by my past?" I heard someone walk by making me curious as to whom it was. I opened my door to see her again. I walked to the door and used my spare key to get in.

"That's my tou san." "He was quite a remarkable person. You know for someone who strongly believed you were still alive. "She turned around and looked at me. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "Kakashi I can-" I touched her face still not believing she was there, but I could touch her. "It really is you." She closed her eyes. I wanted to pull her closer. Hold her like I should've before, but I needed to know "Why'd you leave? Why'd you go and kill yourself?" I took my hand off her face and she opened her eyes and looked at me. "What do you expect? I watched my best friend die in front of my face and I couldn't do a thing about it because goddamn Itachi placed me in a genjutsu to keep me from saving her! If I didn't fake my death how could I have left this damn village!" "Damn village? Excuse me but I lost a friend way before you and-" "YOU HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HIM BUT YOU DIDN'T" She put her hands up to her mouth and act to hope I didn't hear her, but too late. "I did try to save him." "Kakashi I didn't mean to say-" "Shut up." I turned around angry. I walked to the door. "Yeah I could've saved him, but there was a thing called a boulder in the way that my thirteen year old self couldn't lift." I turned around and glared at her. "I even had a chance saving you. I thought I had lost you. Lost probably the best thing to ever enter my life. The girl who was the annoyance of my life, but also the one who changed my life further." Turned the knob and stepped out. "Now I wish you had really died that day. Would've saved me the regret of loving you." Shut the door behind me regretting slightly telling her that, but her voice started ringing in my head reminding me she deserved every word that came out of my mouth.

I walked into my apartment slamming the door behind me. "She comes back and she already pisses me off." I sighed and took my shoes off. "That's Suki alright." I walked into my kitchen and started a pot of tea. I can't believe she's alive. _"YOU HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HIM BUT YOU DIDN'T" _Her voice rang in my head angering me. I slammed my fists onto my counter top. "One thing she'll never grow out of. Her damn mouth saying whatever it likes." Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

I walked to my door and opened it to find Asuma. "Asuma." "Oi Kakashi may I come in?" I nodded my head and turned to attend to my teapot. "What brings you to my place? I thought you had lunch with your team." "This is about my sister." I grabbed two cups and placed them in front of him. "What is it about her you'd want to discuss?" I grabbed the teapot and poured into our glasses. "I know my tou san trusted you with protecting her." I stopped pouring and stared at him. "How did you-" "Don't think I wasn't snooping around then. It's my sister's well being we're talking about." The room fell silent. "I used to think he was crazy believing she was still alive. I believed she died that day even without a body."

I sat down and took my cup. "I know about your feelings for her." I nearly spit out my tea. "Wh-what? Feelings?" Asuma chuckled. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He cracked his knuckles. "Well as long as you don't hurt her." I chuckled slightly, even if I could take him on. This is about Suki so Asuma is a million times stronger. "Anyways." We took a sip of our tea. "Remember what my tou san said to you. He doesn't trust many with Suki. Considering how gifted she is. You're lucky he approves of you." He sipped the rest of his tea. "Well Ja." He walked out of my apartment leaving me with my thoughts.

I walked into my living room and sat down looking at the picture of Suki and I, before the incident. "How could I just let you get away and believe I had lost you? I closed my eyes and thought of that meeting after e had "died"

_Flashback._

"Sandaime sama." I bowed down. "Kakashi just the person I wanted to talk to." I sat down in front of him. "Sandaime sama I've told you before I had her body but I got trapped in Genjutsu. By the time I got out she was gone." The hokage walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know Kakashi, but you don't think she really is gone?" I looked down at the necklace in my hand. "I saw it with my own eyes. I saw her use herself as a shield to save Gai." The hokage took his hand away. "I know. You also have to wonder why she didn't immediately put herself into recovery mode right after that hit. You don't really think she would die that easily. You of all people should know how she doesn't back down." I sighed and closed my hand over her necklace.

"I know Sandaime sama, but after that incident. I'm not surprised she let herself go. I know what it feels like to loose a friend. And you of all people should know she may be ruthless in battle but she has a weak heart. Once broken kami only knows what happens." "Kakashi look at me." I looked up as the hokage walked back to his seat holding a file. "This here is Suki's file. I entrust you with her safety when she comes back." "But Sandaime sama." He put his hand up making me shut up. "I know you don't believe there is a way she could be alive, but I know my daughter. She is strong and will return." "Sandaime-" He put his hand up again. "Just promise me when she comes back you will be there for her."

"But why me? Why not entrust her to Asuma. He is her brother." The hokage laughed. "Sure she has a strong bond with Asuma, but he isn't the one I could trust. Your bond is much stronger." I looked at him shocked. "You don't think I would see the bond forming between you and my daughter." He smiled at me. "I know of the feelings you hold for my daughter. I also know of the feelings she holds for you. I believe you are the only one to get her back to her old self." I looked at the necklace in my hand. "Will you promise to watch over her and protect her when she comes back?" I looked at him and nodded my head. "Good, I have placed the apartment next to yours on hold for her return. Whether she comes back today tomorrow or in the next few years."

_Flashback ends_

"GODDAMMIT!" I heard a scream from her apartment followed by a loud crash coming from my room. I walked in and found a gaping hole in the wall where her apartment met mine. I walked up to the damaged wall. The punch seems like it would come from Sakura or Tsunade. Suki couldn't inflict this much damage. Could she? I walked into her apartment and on her bed was one of her and Kina. I looked at the picture and chuckled at Suki's face. I realized that this picture must've caused her pain to see. "I knew I should've kept this one." I looked out her window and noticed it was wide open. "Crap." I walked back into my house and grabbed my shoes. "Always, every time I get mad at her she manages to make me worry about her." I sighed and jumped off her ledge going straight to the first place I could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Suki POV.<p>

"Regret?" I sat there repeating that word over and over and over again. After what felt like forever there was a knock at my door. I stood shook my head and opened the door already knowing who it was. "What do you want?" Asu nii chuckled. "I can't visit my own sister?" I sighed and shook my head. "Can you come by tomorrow. I'm tired." I yawned and he chuckled. "Always tired. You remind me of one of my students." I chuckled. "If it's Shikaku's son that means he's smart so I don't mind." I yawned again and pouted at my brother not leaving. "So what what's up with Kakashi? He seemed pretty pissed." I looked down and the word regret kept repeating in my head. "I don't want to talk about that. I was stupid and he deserves to be mad at me. As I said before I'll be going to bed now." I closed the door without another word.

I walked into my room trying to shake out that blasted word out of my mind. I fell onto my bed and grabbed a pillow. I screamed into it and then put I aside. "Why must you be so stupid? Always hurting people because you can't control your own emotions. First it was tou san and nii san, now it's Kakashi. Goddammit, why can't I get it together?" I stared at the celling and thought about my life out of the village. Never once I could say I was happy. Then again most of my time was spent with that vile man.

I turned around and noticed something on my nightstand. I sat up and picked it up. I stared at it and felt a mix of emotion. At first I felt sad seeing Kazumi. We had both been promoted to Jonin. I was eight and she was nine the first Uchiha female to even be acknowledged, as anything but being a girl. I remembered how proud her parents were and then suddenly I remembered him. I grew furious thinking of that vile person who killed her. "GODDAMMIT!" I shouted as I slammed my fist against the wall and took off.

I didn't exactly know where I was going but my feet seemed to know exactly where. I just kept going until I was at the gates of what used to be the part of the village the Uchiha clan resided. I slipped through the caution tape and walked around to find the spot. I stopped and stared at the tree Kazumi and I used to play. It was the place she was going to meet me after her mission only to get murdered by her own cousin. I closed my eyes and remembered everything like it was yesterday.

Flashback:

"I must warn Kazumi." I panted as I got to the northern gates where she was supposed to arrive at. I got there and hoped I wasn't too late. "Suki chan what are you doing here? I was sure you were going straight to give mission details to your tou san." "Did Kazumi go by here?" He nodded and I cursed under my breath. "SUKI CHAN!" I ignored the calls from the gates. All I could think about was saving my best friend.

I got to the Uchiha's area completely at peace. I ran in and went straight for the tree. 'Maybe it's not too late.' I reassured myself, as I got closer to the area. I sighed in relief when I saw her, but then I realized something poking out from her back. "NO!" I slid and caught her body. "You can't dead. Come on you can't be gone." I began to cry. "You can't you just can't." Suddenly I felt his presence. I looked up to find Itach, sharingan and all. "You!" I stood up and unsheathed my Kanata. "HOW COULD YOU? SHE WAS YOUR COUSIN!" Suddenly I was in a different world. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but you are not one of my targets."

I sat up in my bed panting. "You're awake." I turned to see Asu nii walking in with a cup of glass. I stared at him confused. "I thought you needed this." I smiled and took the glass. "I had a really horrible nightmare, Kazumi was killed by Itachi. It was horrible." I took a sip from the glass. "Suki that did happen." I nearly choked on the water. "WHAT?" I stood up quickly and grabbed my Kanata.

"Where do you think you are going?" I didn't dare turn around. "I'm going to kill the bastard." I ran out before Asu nii could catch me. By the time I got to the gates I was being held. "You can't do anything now Suki. He's gone." I couldn't help the tears from falling. I couldn't move my body so I just let him console me. I was turned around and hugged by the last person I thought would console me. "It's alright. You'll be all right. I'll always be here, and I'll always protect you."

Flashback ends

"How did I know you'd be here?" I turned around to meet a very familiar lazy face. I crossed my arms and frowned. "Will you stop bothering me? You have become an even bigger nuisance in my life since I got back. Why don't you just go back to being mad at me and my snide retorts?" I turned around. He sighed and then I heard him start to move. Suddenly he was in front of me. Before I could move away he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close.

We stayed hugging for a good few minutes in silence then he sighed. "Remember what I told you that day I stopped you from going after Itachi?" I gulped and nodded my head. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I promised to protect you and that I'll always be here for you." I saw a smile form through his mask. He lifted his hand to brush the hair in my face behind my ear. "I'll never break that promise. Look at where I am and what I'm doing now. I care a lot about you Suki." I've never seen Kakashi so sincere in my life. I had to admit it Kazumiwas always right even about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's not that long, but I thought it was enough for this part :) enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto**

* * *

><p>Kakashi POV<p>

I got to the restricted area and went under the yellow tape. I knew exactly where she would be. I found her standing with her eyes closed. She must be thinking of that day. She opened her eyes and I decided to say something. "How did I know you'd be here?" She turned around, crossed her arms and frowned. "Will you stop bothering me? You have become an even bigger nuisance in my life since I got back. Why don't you just go back to being mad at me and my snide retorts?" She turned around making me sigh. I walked towards her. Before I could even think of my next move I got in front of her and wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed hugging for a good few minutes in silence then I sighed. "Remember what I told you that day I stopped you from going after Itachi?" She gulped and nodded her head. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. "I promised to protect you and that I'll always be here for you." I felt my face burn up not believing what was coming out of my mouth. I took this sudden confidence and lifted my hand to brush the hair in her face behind her ear. "I'll never break that promise. Look at where I am and what I'm doing now. I care a lot about you Suki." I couldn't help but be relieved to say that to her again.

She suddenly held me closer and I heard her begin to sob. "You are so annoying some times you know that?" I shook my head. "You are still that annoying kid who had to beat me at everything." She pulled away and stared at me. Within a second we started laughing. It suddenly started raining. I took my jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. "Come on I'll walk you home. You don't want to catch a cold on your first day back home." She chuckled. "Home. I haven't felt home in awhile." I smiled. It's the small things that she does that make me smile.

We got to her apartment without another word. Suddenly my jacket was being handed to me. "I've got to apologize to my neighbor. I kind of knocked down the wall between our places." I chuckled. "As long as you pay for the damages your apology is accepted." Her facial expression suddenly changed. "YOU! UGH!" She slammed the door in my face making me laugh. "Our places are connected through that hole you made so you have to deal with me until it's fixed." "AHHHHHHHH" her response was priceless.

I walked into my apartment and went straight for my room. I was surprised to see that the wall was fixed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got my door and there she was standing with a playful smile. "You really thought I was pissed. Darling you don't know what I did while I was gone." She laughed and went back to her apartment. I shook my head and went straight for bed.

I woke up to hard knocks on my door. I got up and answered the door. "Genma what are you doing here so early?" I sighed as I stretched. "It's afternoon actually and Tsunade sama wants to speak to you. It's about being assigned a partner." I looked at him curiously. "New partner? Do you know who?" He shook his head. "No, I was just given the orders to tell you. Oh and to not make her wait because she has a temper." I thought about all the women to get partnered up with me and then I remembered. "Alright I'll be there."

"I got to the office and waited just outside the door. I already knew she'd sense me but she wouldn't have guessed I was assigned as her partner. I guess I'll be entertained while Naruto is away. I knocked on the door and waited for the okay to come in. "Come in." I walked in to find the frown I knew was going to be there. "Kakashi is your partner." Her jaw dropped making me chuckle. "This shouldn't be that bad. Neighbors and now partners it should be fun." She threw a kunai at me, and poofed out of the room. "There are thing's that will never change in her." I shook my head and got the mission stats from Tsunade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope y'all like this chap. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Suki POV<p>

"Finally back! Tsunade is crazy making us go on all these missions. I've been home for nearly half a year and I've gone in probably more mission's I had when I was younger." I sighed as Kakashi and I got out of Tsunade's office. "Suki you should be grateful. Now you have money. What was it you did while you were gone." I thought about that man again and shook my head. "I never mentioned anything about those years did I?" Kakashi chuckled. "Of course, but now that we're talking about it would you care to tell me?" "I just had extensive training." Suddenly my stomach growled. "Come on how about some BBQ. My treat." I thought about his offer and smiled. "Sure why not." I blushed at the thought of going out with Kakashi. Though it's just lunch after a mission, I have been forming a crush on Mr. Annoying since I got back. He is different from before that's for sure. I started walking only to see him not moving. "I finally say yes to one of your offers and you just stand there. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the BBQ place.

"Suki chan!" The owner of the BBQ suddenly attacked me. "And you are here on a date with Kakashi san! I knew you two would get together. You two make a beautiful couple!" I blushed at the woman's cooing. "AHH! No it's nothing like that! Kakashi just is treating me after a mission." The lady's face fell. "Oh I was so sure. Being on missions together would finally bring you two together. I guess not. I'll be getting your order soon." After she left I felt my cheeks begin to burn. "Did you notice ever since we became partners everyone thinks we are together?" I looked at Kakashi and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Even Asu nii and Shikamaru thought so too. Just to get on Shikamaru's nerve I asked him if him and Ino were together since they fought a lot." Kakashi chuckled. "Those two? How could two people that fight a lot ever be together? Maybe him and that suna girl." I smiled. "Temari? I've met her once and seen them together. I doubt it. She's too much like him. Ino would be the best bet." Kakashi leaned on his hand and looked at me. "Why is that?" I smirked. "Opposites attract. Shkamaru is lazy and quiet and Ino is outspoken and loud, making them opposites." "That's the same with us." I looked down. "What?" "Here's your order!" I sighed in relief but suddenly Kakashi put money down. "I remember I have to do something. Here's the money for the food." He stood up and left. I sighed and put the food on the grill.

"Suki san!" I looked up to see Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. I waved and smiled at them. "What are doing alone here?" I sighed. "Kakashi just left here had to do something." Choji and Ino made evil faces while Shikamaru snickered. "I thought you said you guys weren't together." I felt embarrassed but then I looked over at Ino. I smiled evilly "Well how about you and Ino?" Shikamaru stared at me in shock while Ino blushed and choji dropped his bag of chips. "I'm only joking like you were right Shikamaru?" I raise my eyebrow and he nodded. "Good why don't you all accompany me? It's my nii sans treat." I winked and I heard a groan outside making me laugh. I leaned outside of the window and grabbed ahold of his wallet. "Thank you." Kurenai started laughing. "Come on you two wouldn't you like to join us?"

I patted my stomach as I walked down the streets. "Suki senpai." I turned around to see Sakura. "Oh hello Sakura chan." "So I hear you and Kakashi sensei are together." I slapped my face. "We are not together. Why does everyone think that?" Sakura giggled. "So you must like Kakashi sensei a lot." I blushed. "I never said that!" Sakura smiled "You don't have to say anything. Cha! Kakashi sensei always has great taste in women. You're just as beautiful a his last girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes her name was Hanare, but he had to let her go because she was a spy. I've never seen him so-." "Heartbroken." I sighed. "Well I've got to go I'll see you around" "Okay. Bye Suki sempai." I waved and walked up to my apartment.

I sat down on my bed and thought about this Hanare. "Great there is no possible way he likes me." I sighed and fell back onto my bed. "She's never seen him so heartbroken, but that doesn't mean he wasn't when I left. Ugh what am I saying?" I put a pillow over my face. "Maybe if I sleep." I yawned and fell asleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" I threw my things in front of him. "I'm through with this sensei. This isn't what I'm here for." "Then how will you defeat Itachi? How can you when you're to weak to do this simple task." I turned around. "Sasuke is alive and with that vile Orochimaru. He will avenge his clan and my revenge." I started walking away. "You know that woman lied to you about those people she mentioned. You are dead to them." I sighed. "No I am not. I'm done with this crap I'm leaving." "They'll never trust you after what you've done these years." I stopped and thought about everything. "Well then they will never know." "You'll be sorry."

I woke up suddenly at the sound of tapping on glass. I looked outside and saw a very familiar looking raven with a note in its beak. I opened the door, it dropped the note on the floor, and poofed away.

_Suki,_

_ We need to talk. I think it's about time you need to know the truth. I know you hate me and will probably come prepared to injure me, but trust me. You'll understand soon. Meet me by the tree._

_ U.I_

"He's got the nerve to meet up there." I grabbed my kunai, my Kanata, and my sandals. I decided to use the technique my sensei taught me. I thought of the place and suddenly I was by the tree. "Sensei never taught that technique to me. Surprised he trusted you and not me." I unsheathed my Kanata. "Give me a good reason not to kill you right now." He smirked and weaved hand signs. I was going to fight against the genjutsu he was going to use on me but I realized it was different from what I experienced before. Suddenly I was in a room with Itachi and my tou san. "Itachi it's either you kill them or we intervene. I don't want to do that, but-" "I will do it Hokage sama." "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to know why I killed my clan. And to know who really killed Kazume." Itachi's voice rang. Suddenly I was by the tree again but it was from the past. It was just as I got to warn Kazume and that's when I saw it, the person who killed her. I was back in reality and Itachi was leaning against the tree. "Like Sasuke I couldn't kill her. Before I could say anything he killed her." I gripped onto my sword tighter. "All this time." "I need you to make sure when Sasuke fights me and I die to save him from that man." I looked at him and he was smiling. "Why'd you wait this long?" He smirked. "Only a student can defeat their sensei. Ja" He poofed into a million ravens, I shook my head. "Kage Bunshin. Should've known"


End file.
